German Utility Model G 8709165.8 discloses a shower curtain adapted to be wound up and including a horizontal winding shaft for winding and unwinding said shower curtain. Both ends of the shaft are rotatably mounted in respective mounting means and provided with an actuating means. For the purpose of winding the unwound shower curtain after use of the shower, the winding shaft may be configured as a spring blind, or in accordance with the above-mentioned Utility Model it may be connected with a driving gear having an endless driving chain or the like running therearound and being in engagement with said driving gear.
The end-side mounting means for the actuating means of known shower blinds may be arranged within a case adapted to be mounted on the ceiling and forming a housing. Due to the arrangement of the end-side mounting means and hence also the driving chain within the case a visually pleasing exterior as well as protection from environmental influences is achieved.
Moreover, the Utility Model G 8709165.8 teaches the provision of a metal rod sewn in at the free end of the shower curtain and intended to improve the unwinding and winding operation. The metal rod also serves as an end support for the shower curtain on the tub rim.
With the above-mentioned known solution the unwound shower curtain rests on the tub rim, and it is impossible to prevent splashed water from leaking out at the sides or across the tub rim so that problems in respect of moisture and cleaning will result.
Such a risk is particularly increased if the user of the shower has to move within the narrow available space for instance to reach for appropriate cleaning agents. In that case the unwound shower curtain will be moved and will slide across the tub rim so that at least drip water will get into the environment.
The German Patent Specification DE 2714595C2 is based on a shower screen comprising an elongated, horizontally mountable housing the interior of which is provided with a sheet member adapted to be wound and unwound.
The bottom end of the sheet member shown therein is provided with a stiffening rod having free sheet ends suspended therefrom. Subsequent to unwinding of the sheet member, the free sheet ends should be placed over the inside and the outside of a tub rim or a shower tray. This leads to considerable difficulties particularly in the case of tubs having curved areas, as may be the case at least in the head and/or foot area. Moreover, moving the free sheet ends requires some effort on the side of the user who will normally not be prepared to expend such effort, so that moisture will leak into the bathroom or the environment also with a shower screen of the specified design. Finally, the free sheet ends are liable to damage especially in the longitudinal or transverse direction.
The present applicant's Utility Model G 9214429.2 discloses a cartridge-type shower blind used for the hidden reception of an unwindable shower sheet. The cartridge-type shower blind described therein may either be installed in a false ceiling or it may be mounted below the ceiling. The cartridge for receiving the blind is formed of extruded aluminum, and within the cartridge a shaft for the blind is rotatably supported. A drop rod provided therein improves winding and unwinding of the sheet member or blind, respectively. With the shower blind according to Utility Model G 9214429.2 it is also possible for splash water to leak from the sides, or there is a risk of the sheet resting on the tub rim to be moved beyond said rim so that splash water will get into the environment. Basically, however, it is possible to choose the width of the shower blind in such a way that the free end of the blind may be pulled into the tub. But in that case the free space available when having a shower is unacceptably restricted by the curved areas of the tub so that the advantages otherwise obtained with the blind are cancelled.
The blind for use in a bath and shower area according to the Utility Model G 9304750.9 is based on a commercially available product adapted for mounting in a longitudinally cut aluminum tube. For showering, the cloth of the blind is pulled down right to the tub rim so that any splash water will drain into the tub. But in this case also the available space for unobstructed showering in the tub is restricted, in particular when the blind according to G 9304750.9 is tailored to match the maximum length of the tub.